Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of electronic devices, and in particular, to a portable electronic device, a method for sharing a file between multiple operating systems on a probable electronic device, a recording medium and a computer program product.
Related Art
The use of two or more different operating systems on a single computer system, such as a Windows-based and a Linux-based operating system, is often desirable for users of portable electronic devices. Techniques known in the art that allow multiple OSs to be run on the same computer system include emulation, virtualization, and combinations of both.
If a user wants to switch to another operating system while maintaining an original working state of a current operating system, one option is to install a virtual operating system program; however, an operating system constructed on the virtual operating system program cannot completely use hardware system resources; in another option, data of the current operating system needs to be stored into a storage device first, and a method of system restart or hibernation needs to be used, so as to achieve the purpose. When the user wants to perform synchronization (for example, an action of storing file data) or share file data between two or more distinct operating systems, neither of the foregoing two methods for switching between two or more distinct operating systems can achieve the purpose of the user.